Dual clutch transmissions (DCT) require the maintenance of a force on the clutch to maintain the driving torque. These clutches are typically designed so that the clutches are failsafe open to disconnect from the driving wheels in the event of a hydraulic or electrical failure of the transmission. Therefore a relatively high pressure is required to hold the clutch in an engaged state. When the DCT equipped vehicle is driven in a near steady state condition, such as when cruising on the highway, the pump is required to maintain a relatively high pressure. The maintenance of this high pressure has a detrimental effect on fuel economy.